DULCE PECADO
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: AU Bella engaña a su marido con Jacob Black, deciden escaparse a Cancún, Edward, el marido de Bella, y se entera...  N/A: Cabe aclarar que solo describiré cómo arreglan el viaje y la forma en que Edward descubre a Bella


Dulce pecado

-Vamos Bella, quédate conmigo, puedes inventarle a tu marido que estas de viaje por cuestiones de tu trabajo y que mañana regresaras- Dijo un Jacob semidesnudo a una Bella en igualdad de condiciones

-mmmhhhh… déjame pensarlo, azúcar morena-dijo Bella insinuando que se quitaría el brassiere.

-me encanta cuando me dices así, me excitas demasiado-

-JACOB-Bella se subió el tirante y se empezó a vestir.

-No te hagas la pura y santa, tu haz hecho y dicho cosas peores con esta hermosa boquita-dijo Jacob besando y mordiendo los labios de Bella.

-¡JACOB BLACK!- dijo en cuanto se separaron.

-Bien Bella, bien, pero si no quieres que te siga molestando, quédate esta noche-

-No puedo, tengo que ir con mi marido-

-Bella-

-Te prometo que mañana me quedo contigo, si quieres nos podemos ir unos días a Cancún y allí podemos hacer de las nuestras ¿te parece cariño?-

-Bien, te daré una tarjeta con el hotel al que llegaremos, y para que nadie nos vea salir de acá, tú te vas en un vuelo después que el mío-

-Bien, mañana salimos, yo a las 5 y tú a las 6:00PM-dijo Bella.

Bella salió de casa Jacob a hurtadillas, caminó unas tres cuadras hasta llegar a su lujoso Camaro, se subió y arrancó con dirección a su casa.

-Amor, ¿eres tú?-gritó Edward desde su habitación

-si Ed, soy yo-

-Ven, quiero hacer el amor contigo esta noche-

-No puedo amor, estoy muy cansada, y mañana tengo que salir de viaje, así que tengo que dejar la mayoría de mis pendientes resueltos-

-Bella, yo ya no puedo segur así, te amo, quiere hacer el amor contigo, sabes Bella, ya no eres la misma de antes-

-Amor, te prometo que nos daremos una escapada la próxima semana, me darán vacaciones de tanto trabajo que me han dado, me merezco un descanso, nos iremos a algún lugar paradisiaco y allí haremos el amor hasta que se nos acaben las fuerzas-

-prométemelo amor-

-TE LO JURO CORAZÓN- dijo Bella mostrando la palma de su mano en forma de promesa y cruzando los dedos por detrás.

-Bien amor-Dijo un Edward excitado en demasía, besando los labios de su infiel esposa, aunque esto último el lo ignorara.

Bella se despertó muy temprano para arreglar los pendientes que tenía, Edward se levantó y ayudó a su esposa.

-Ed, amor, pásame una tarjeta de presentación que esta en mi bolso, el que dejé sobre la cómoda anoche- Grito Bella a Edward que estaba en el cuarto.

-Si amor-Contesto Edward apurándose a ir a la habitación

Edward llegó a ala habitación buscando la bolsa de su esposa, ya que la encontró fue directo a los pequeños compartimentos, y se encontró con la sorpresa de que había una tarjeta por un lado en blanco y por el otro lado decía:

"_**Amor, te espero en el hotel Manhattan, se encuentra en la orilla de la playa, Boulevard California N° 1948, frente al bar 'Mojito' espérame en la habitación N°142 en el piso 3, la reservación esta a tu nombre, pides la llave… Lo pasé genial ayer"**_

_**Te Adora, Jacob Black**_

¿El socio de Bella? En ese momento Edward no sabía si ir a golpear a ese idiota o gritarle a Bella que era una puta descarada, se le ocurrían demasiadas cosas, así que optó por la que era a "largo plazo", porque tenía que esperar a que Bella regresara de su supuesto viaje. Dejó la tarjetita en donde la había encontrado, buscó la que le había pedido Bella, y se la llevó, tratando de mantener una expresión relajada, aunque se la hacía muy difícil.

Después de terminar los pendientes Bella se fue, llegó al hotel a Cancún, buscó la tarjetita en su bolso, recordó que Jacob le había dicho que se la daría, esperaba que Edward no la había visto, confiaba en ello, sino no la hubiese dejado irse así como así.

Llegó Jacob una hora después que ella, pasaron los días en la habitación del hotel, prácticamente sin salir, haciendo el amor casi todo el día, solo salían a la alberca y al mar a nadar y ahí también tenían relaciones. Ya solo les quedaban 2 días para disfrutar

Pero ¿Qué hizo Edward en su ausencia?

_**N/A: Este es un one-shot, aunque hay otra parte, y si es un one-shot,¿porque hay otra parte?, es que esta idea surgió de una Bella que le pone el cuerno a su marido, y la historia bien se puede quedar ahí, pero yo decidí hacer la venganza de Edward, pero eso es otra parte que después publicaré...**_


End file.
